The End Has Only Begun
by aisforaims
Summary: A wish on a blue star, an unexpected arrival, and the beginning of a journey that would save a whole kingdom. AU. Killian is Emma's boyfriend in Boston at the start of the series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** AU fic based on a gifset I saw and loved on Tumblr. Killian is Emma's boyfriend in Boston at the start of the series. This fic will start at the beginning of the pilot all the way to the end of season one. Some things will stay the same and some might change. Enjoy!

* * *

Emma limped her way out of the elevator of her apartment building. A white paper bag was tucked under her arm as she made her way to the front door, keys dangled around her fingers as she walked. While her place had a killer view and she was satisfied enough with the Boston area for the moment, that night was one of the times she wished she lived on a first level floor. Of course, the nice apartment was a step up from places she stayed at in the past. A few stairs or an elevator trip was really nothing to cry over for the now twenty-eight year old. She keyed her way into her place and had to prop a hand against the wall to keep from stumbling as she kicked off her incredibly high pumps. Through it all, she kept her tiny package secure. After the night she had, she wasn't going to make it worse by dropping what was inside. While her red dress was stained and her feet were killing her, Ryan the bail jumper had been taken care of. All in all, that was job well done in her book and a cause for celebration.

"Did you get him, lass?"

The voice echoed slightly in the spacious apartment, but Emma was very familiar with it. She turned the corner into the open kitchen area, placed the paper bag on the counter. Tilting her head, Emma looked through the open bedroom door to find her boyfriend sitting comfortably on their bed. Even though they were living together, Emma was still getting used to his presence. It had been over ten years since she had a serious relationship or a relationship that lasted longer than a month. She stuck around with this guy for some reason though. He had an honest job, no criminal background that she knew of (and she did look into him to find that one out), and he kept her on her toes. However, as great as he was, there would always be a small part of her that was waiting for it to all go to hell.

Being alone the majority of one's whole life could do that to a person.

Still, they had met, dated (if that's what they called it), and moved in with one another within the course of a year. Doing that was record-breaking enough for Emma, who barely stuck around in one place for more than a couple months. At first, it was because he was there and it was convenient. She knew it was the same for him as well. They were alone, felt lonely, and they gravitated to one another to solve those problems. Easy sex, light conversation, and nice enough company. It was the perfect situation for the both of them. It had worked for a while too, going to one another to quell that carnal need. It was the other things that needed to be taken care of though. The emotional, the intellectual… Basically the messy stuff that no one with issues as long as Emma's was ready for.

It wasn't an easy transition from 'barely friends with benefits' to 'relationship'. Hell, she still considered them in transition. They weren't perfect. **She** wasn't perfect. Despite the confusion at times, they had formed a companionship the past year, had a sense of camaraderie they both were without for years. That was a small comfort for them both. They enjoyed each other's company, shared as much as they allowed one another to know. She didn't need his whole life story. He wouldn't have been able to give that to her, even if she wanted him to. In the same respect, he didn't ask for hers. Not that he needed to. He had a way of reading her like an open book. Emma still had her share of secrets though. She wasn't stupid to believe he didn't have his fair share as well. They didn't need full disclosure, not at that moment.

What they had was enough for now.

Emma slid a hand into the paper bag, carefully pulling out a small box from it. She kept her gaze on her boyfriend as she placed it down on the kitchen counter. She raised an eyebrow at his question. He had been around her long enough to know the answer to that question by now.

"What do you think?"

Killian Jones smiled from his spot in the other room. His fingers had stilled on his keyboard, his attention locked onto his girlfriend for the moment. While he was had emailed potential clients on recent finds he thought would be of interest to them, she chased down runners in incredibly attractive outfits. He took a beat to admire the woman. Sans shoes, incredible dress… she looked like a siren come to claim the hearts of men. However, despite her efforts to hide them, there was weariness in her eyes and voice. Killian knew better than to point that out though.

"I think that you're the one that should get arrested," he replied, in an effort to lift her spirits, "That dress must be against the law."

The noise that came from Emma's lips fell somewhere between a snort and a scoff, which Killian took as a good enough sign. That wasn't the first time he said something like that to her after a long night and, if he had his way, it wouldn't be the last time. Her gaze moved from Killian as she opened the lid, revealing a single cupcake. Emma heard rustling from the other room, the sound of a laptop closing and footsteps approaching. None of that deterred Emma from her current mission, as fingers reached into the box to take the small treat out. She set the cupcake down on the counter and found herself staring down at it, completely unmoved as Killian stepped up behind her. A hand planted against the edge of the counter as he moved closer, the warmth of his chest pressed against her back as he did.

"Just the one, love?" Killian asked her, as he too found his eyes cast downward towards the cupcake.

"Habit," came Emma's reply, "I usually just needed the one for my… my birthday."

Emma being afraid to reveal herself wasn't something new to Killian, but finding out it was the birthday of the woman he had currently been sleeping with for the better part of a year? Well, that certainly wasn't normal. It wasn't the first time they found out things about one another in this way. Part of him felt a bit of shame that they had been together for this long and ordinary things like birthdays hadn't been mentioned. Meeting one's girlfriend while she was on the job, as she tackled a co-worker, wasn't normal. Nor were his somewhat insistent, yet creative attempts for a date. Neither was their first kiss or first time, which, oddly enough, almost happened simultaneously.

Then again, 'normal' wasn't a term he'd use for their relationship.

So Killian did what he usually did whenever their relationship took an interesting step.

**Adapt.**

"Well, Swan," he said, before he let out a small breath in faux-concentration, "We're going to need to do this proper then, aren't we?"

Emma opened her lips to stop him, but the words barely had the time to come out as Killian shuffled around the kitchen. She watched him as he opened a few drawers, searched inside of them. When he returned to her side, she saw a small box of candles in his hand.

"We really don't need them. I never do the whole 'wish' thing anyway so-"

Her words fell silent as Killian leaned in to kiss her. It wasn't the act of the kiss that had her stunned, but the softness in it. She was used to feverish, urgent, 'take off your clothes before I do it for you' kind from him. Chaste kisses never seemed like his thing, which made them all the more surprising. When their lips broke, Killian took a small step back as his eyes locked onto hers.

"Try something new, darling," he gently said, "It's called trust."

Emma's fingers curled around the front of his sweater as she nodded faintly. After he said something like _that_ to her, it would be silly not to go along with something as mundane as a candle on a birthday cupcake. She watched as he began to open the tiny package with his hand and mouth and couldn't help but look down at his other hand as he did.

Or lack of hand, that is.

When they met, he told her it was from a fishing accident. It made sense since he had been working at the docks at the time. She never asked for details of the accident, never wanted to go digging into his past in that way. A lost hand was enough trouble as it was and stirring up old demons never brought good to anyone.

When he got the lid open, he held the box out towards her. Emma glanced at the candles inside, all tiny, multi-colored stars on sticks. Weighing her options, she plucked a blue star from the box. She fixed Killian's pleased smile with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Stop enjoying this," she told him, though there was a hint of a smile that threatened to break on her lips, "Candles and wishes are for kids."

"We're all children at heart," Killian explained, as he moved to snatch a matchbook from one of the drawers, "Now stop stalling and get on with it."

Emma stuck the measly excuse for a candle onto the cupcake with little fanfare, and then watched as Killian lit the tiny wick. The small star glowed with life as the wick caught fire. The sight seemed to squeeze at a little part of Emma's heart. She definitely was spending this birthday different than the others. She wasn't alone. It should be enough to have a stable enough life and a boyfriend who cared enough for things like birthday candles. Still, there was emptiness inside of her that she couldn't fill and a feeling that her life wasn't as whole as it should be.

He watched as Emma rest her arms on the surface of the counter, leaned down towards the flame as she took a deep breath. For someone who claimed not to buy into the idea of wishes, Killian noticed the way his girlfriend closed her eyes tight and the long pause before Emma blew out the candle. His eyes were on her face as she slowly opened her eyes. Whatever she wished for, he sure as hell hoped she got it. Killian suspected love – and everything that came with it – was all too rare in her life.

"Tell me what you wished for," he said, as she straightened her back, "I certainly hope it wasn't birthday sex, because you would have gotten that without blowing on an open flame."

Emma's somber face broke, her lips curled against their will, and a laugh slipped from her mouth. Killian reached out an arm to wrap around Emma's waist as he moved closer to her. And just like that, he broke the tension that had filled the air moments ago.

"I'm not telling you." Emma nudged him back an inch before he could get his fingers on the zipper of her dress. "If I do, then it won't come true."

"How would you know?" he shot back at her, smugly, "I thought you don't believe in the whole 'wish thing'."

A knock came before Emma could wipe the grin from his face.

"Go get the door," she ordered, a small smile on her lips as she shoved him in the direction of the door, "Tick tock, smartass."

"As you wish, princess," his voice laughed back at her.

Emma rolled her eyes as she plucked the candle from the cupcake. She placed it aside before her fingers picked up the cupcake. She had only just begun to peel back the wrapper when she overheard the conversation between Killian and the visitor.

_"Can I help you?"_

_"Hi. Does Emma Swan live here?"_

_"Yeah… Who are you?"_

_"My name's Henry. I'm her son."_

* * *

**A/N: **And here ends the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Reviews aren't required, but always appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I loved hearing what you had to say and all your kind words hyped me up so much that I cranked out this chapter. I have a lot of things in store for Captain Swan and hopefully you all enjoy the ride! Also, for all those who have seen the S1 deleted scenes, you may see some familiar dialogue between Emma and another sexy Irishman.

**Stormbravers: **Eee! I'm so glad to hear that you liked, especially since you're the creator of the gifset and everything! I'm also glad to hear you liked the way I set up their relationship. I haven't written for these characters (or the show in general) until this story so I was really worried! Since you gave me a few of your suggestions on what you hoped would happen after your gifset, you might be the only person to have an idea on what'll happen next. LOL! You asked for more and more you shall receive!

* * *

"_My name's Henry. I'm her son."_

Killian looked down at the small boy – _Henry_ – before him. Sheer confidence radiated from the kid, from the way he stood to the words he said. Words, by the way, that had Killian at a loss for his own. He must have blanked on them just long enough for the kid to slip right under his arm and straight past him.

"Whoa, hey, kid," Killian closed the door after him and was quick on the kid's heels. He followed the boy into the kitchen area, where Emma stood frozen. "She doesn't have a son." _Did she?_ Killian looked over the kid's head, eyes on Emma. She was holding her cupcake up, mid-pause, as she stared at the boy. When she did break her eyes from Henry and met his gaze, Killian had all the confirmation he needed. "Where are your parents?"

The boy ignored his question as he moved to face Emma, who had just then put the cupcake down before it had the chance to drop through her fingers and splat against the hardwood floor. Killian didn't know what to do with this information and, from the looks of it, neither did Emma. They both found themselves at the mercy of a child in that moment and the kid seemed to run with that.

"Ten years ago did you give up a baby for adoption?" Henry asked, before he answered his own question when Emma remained in her stunned silence, "That was me."

Killian waited for the joyful reunion, the happily ever after moment. Instead, he watched as Emma seemed to grow pale. The woman's composure seemed to be deteriorating by the second and she was aware of it. Her eyes shifted from him to the boy, her mouth open slightly as if she tried and failed to find the words.

"Give me a minute," she finally said, before she turned and headed into the nearest room that was anywhere but there.

When the door shut with an echo, the two men were left in the kitchen. Killian prepared himself for the long pause of silence and awkward conversation, but the boy seemed to take everything in stride. He watched as Henry moved around the kitchen. The child mentioned something about juice. Were kids always this straightforward or was Emma's kid the exception to the rule?

**Emma's kid.**

Killian was not drunk enough for this. Instead of thinking about it, he pulled a glass out of a cabinet. The kid had snagged a juice bottle and looked like he was going to drink straight from the bottle. He placed the glass down on the kitchen island before he pointed towards the bottle Henry had begun to raise to his lips.

"Use a cup, would you, lad?" Killian said, as he inched closer to the room Emma disappeared into, "And… sit… or something. Don't go scampering about."

That had to be enough advice. At least it was enough for Killian, who couldn't remember the last time he had to been around a kid that age, much less talked to one. This particular boy had a tendency to go, do, and say what he pleased. Killian wasn't sure he wanted to leave him alone for too long. He moved towards the door Emma disappeared behind, took a cautious glance back at Henry before he opened the door and slipped inside.

As Killian stepped into the bathroom, Emma was forced to take a few steps back. She had spent the time alone trying to gather her wits and collect herself. She failed at both. Add on the fact that Killian was in this equation? Emma was so far off her game and she needed to get it together. It was difficult to do so when her boyfriend seemed more composed than necessary. She waited for it. The other shoe to drop, for things to go to hell… The inevitable shake up and break away. She had been waiting for it long before the kid showed up.

"Just say it already, would you?" Emma huffed out.

Her body screamed with tension, hands planted on her hips as if she were ready for a fight with him instead of what she needed to take care of on the other side of the bathroom door. Emma Swan can handle a fight and had been in a few of them in her days. What was outside, waiting for her, seemed to be the tougher of the two options.

"Say what, love?" Killian replied, as he leaned against the bathroom sink, "There isn't anything to say."

He said it so casually that Emma felt her jaw lock, her eyes narrow. He must have noticed, because his back straightened slightly.

"There _isn't_," he insisted, "You and I… We had an agreement, Emma. Unspoken, sure, but one nonetheless. I didn't inquire about your life before we met, you grant the same courtesy to me, and we take things as it comes." He had to take a moment to check himself. He knew that a fight with Emma wasn't part of the plan. It sure as hell wouldn't get her out of the bathroom and to the kid either. "I don't break my agreements, love."

"What then?" Emma prodded, "You're just fine with everything?"

"Of course I'm not _fine _with it," Killian replied,, "I'd prefer to be doing other _more enjoyable_ activities with you tonight, but alas… That doesn't seem to be the case, does it?" He blew out a frustrated breath as he stepped closer to Emma. They needed to get the hell out of this bathroom and deal with the kid. The longer they stayed locked away, the sooner they'd turn the issue onto anything but the task at hand. "Now, if you haven't noticed, there's a young boy in our kitchen," he added, "What would be your course of action on that front, Emma? You certainly can't have the police haul him away, can you?"

Killian's eyebrow rose slightly as he watched Emma's eyes shift from his to the door, a half-guilty look on her face.

"You were going to call the cops, weren't you?"

"It was an option," Emma replied, "Call them up, have them contact the parents. They'd know what to do with him more than I would anyway." She watched as Killian opened his mouth to say something, but waved a hand to stop him before he could. "I'm not going to make calls to his parents and wait for them to pick him up. It's weird enough as it is."

"And involving the police _doesn't_ make it strange?" Killian asked, "Cops cars, handcuffs, sirens, the idea of jail…" Emma began to nudge past him towards the door as he continued to speak. "How do you know that sort of thing won't do irrefutable damage to the kid?"

"How do _you_?" Emma shot back at him. She had whirled around to face him as she spoke. Her eyes lit with frustration, but Killian also noticed a level of pain. He had struck a nerve and he didn't even know it. "You don't know. You don't have a clue and, if you did, you wouldn't remember it anyway. So do me a favor and spare me the theories, because on the list of crap I have to deal with tonight, listening to you play Dr. Phil isn't one of them."

Emma brought her hand up to her face and rubbed at her eyes in irritation. She was irritated at Killian, at the sudden appearance of this kid, at herself. When she dropped her hand to her side, Emma forced out a tight sigh as she tried to compose herself long enough to go back out there and deal. She avoided Killian's eyes as she turned once again towards the door. It wasn't soon after she had her hand on the doorknob that she heard his question.

"What would you have me do then, Emma?"

The voice came so clear. No hesitation or anger was in his words. There was nothing but a question she couldn't answer. She didn't want to think about the fact that Killian, after everything, still wanted to know what he could do to help the situation, help _her_. That sort of thing should have brought on countless good feelings. However, with Emma, it only stirred up more uncertainty. The only person she could depend on at the end of the day is herself. Emma had learned that the hard way.

This life, while certainly better than she used to live, was not a fairy tale.

She wasn't and would never become be princess.

It didn't matter how good the man might seem, because sooner or later she's find out that he was not a knight in shining armor.

Good things don't last and things she could count on will come to abandon her with time.

This was the _real_ world.

"Just… stay out of it."

Killian did as Emma requested and stayed out of it. He did nothing when Emma said she was going to call the police, stayed back when Henry (clever boy) kept Emma from doing so, and he didn't say a word when Emma came to the conclusion that she had to drive the boy home herself. He didn't want to be angry over the discussion they had moments before, but he found it was impossible not to be in one way or another. Perhaps it was just the wrong time to get into things or maybe a blowup like this was meant to come over time. Either way, their exchange left Killian with a bad taste in his mouth. He could only imagine the same, actually _worse_, for Emma.

After Emma changed out of her dress, the three of them made their way out of the apartment building towards Emma's yellow Volkswagen Bug. It was a hideous thing compared to some of the nicer vehicles in Boston, but it was deceptively spacious. He figured that out in a fairly hilarious manner during the early stages of his courtship with Emma. While Emma got Henry situated, Killian took the moment to take out his guitar case from the back of the car. It wasn't until Emma almost got behind the wheel that she noticed only Henry was in the car.

Emma laid one arm to rest on the hood of her car, the other against the open door on the driver's side. She stared across the hood at Killian, who stood on the sidewalk. His guitar case rest against his side as he brought his gaze to hers after nodding in farewell to Henry.

"Killian?" she heard herself ask. The name came out a little too hesitant for her taste. She knew what was going to happen, but she couldn't bring herself to continue on until it was said. Emma mumbled for Henry to give her a moment before she closed the car door and rounded the front of the car towards Killian. "You're not coming with?"

To her dismay, he shook his head.

"This seems like something you need to take care of on your own."

A lesser man would have thrown her words back at her. It would have been easy to do it. Simply tell her he was doing what she said. _Staying out of it._ Those would have been petty shots that would have satisfied in the moment, but not in the long run. Killian couldn't find it in him to do that to her; not on her birthday and definitely not with a biological son sitting shotgun not far behind them.

"Look," Emma began, "About what I said before…" She wasn't wrong. There was no way she was willing to give him that much. Still, as much as her head said this was all for the best, her gut felt something completely different. The uneasy feeling in her stomach made her feel like an idiot, which made putting it into words all the more difficult. "I don't want this – you, me, _whatever_ – and what happened earlier to become some blown out of proportion… thing."

Killian watched as Emma stuck her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket. Her shoulders were hunched and her eyes were downcast. She had, in her own way, made the first move. It was up to him to take the second one. He took a small step forward and closed the gap that was between them. He raised his hand to tuck her hair behind her ear, the pad of his thumb caressing her cheek in the process.

"Go to Storybrooke, return the kid, and come _home_," he said, "Everything else can wait until then, Emma."

"Will you be one of them?" Emma asked. The last time Emma left and expected her boyfriend to be around after, her boyfriend (well, _ex_-boyfriend by then) had figuratively thrown her under the bus and skipped town. "'Cause if you've got reservations or anything, then I want to know now before I leave. I don't want to come back here and suddenly find half the stuff gone or some half-assed note about how you 'need space'."

Emma expected a few reactions out of Killian, none of which were the smile that came to his lips. She was ready to snap at him, but he had already made his move. Killian leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against her forehead in a light kiss. The move was so smooth and it was over before she was able to recognize what had happened. It was only then that he took a step back from her, created the gap that had previously been between them. Killian brought his hand to her leather jacket to tug the collar into place. He nodded off towards the car before bringing the full power of his gaze back to Emma. He didn't know what created such mistrust in her, but he took upon the battle of breaking down those walls; brick by bloody damn brick.

"You'll never beat traffic standing around here with me, Swan."

A part of Emma knew the conversation wasn't going to go anywhere, not when there was so much that needed to be dealt with first. They had no choice but to leave things as it were until she was back from her trip to Storybrooke. So Emma left Killian on the sidewalk outside of their building and drove out of sight with Henry. It was thirty minutes out of Boston before she realized that Killian never answered her question.

The drive to Storybrooke wasn't the worst, but the kid sitting shotgun definitely made the air feel heavier. The weighed down feeling in her chest didn't get any lighter once they actually crossed into Storybrooke either. On the drive there, the kid had gone on about how everyone was under some sort of curse and how they were all fairy tale characters. Of course, no one in town knew they were fictional characters from bedtime stories. No, that would be too easy and that seemed to be the theme of the night. Returning Henry to his mother was a whole other problem Emma wasn't prepared to deal with. The woman – Regina Mills, town freaking mayor! – was a hard-ass of the highest degree, though Emma did her best to get through the awkward aftermath of returning a runaway Henry to her. Regina seemed friendly enough to talk to, but Emma wasn't looking to get comfortable and Henry's mother was all too accommodating when she mentioned heading out.

Emma had stopped in front of the house after she left, spotted Henry in the window of the second floor when she looked. However, it wasn't seconds after she faced his direction that he stepped away from the window. As far as reunions went, Emma was sure there had been worse ones in the record books. However, she also knew that the one she had with Henry was nowhere near the top.

"Sweet boy, wouldn't you say?"

Emma whirled around and spotted the owner of the voice leaning comfortably against her car. That alone had Emma's walls stacked up. She recognized him from earlier with Regina. From the looks of him, the guy seemed to be Storybrooke's attempt at an authority figure. She said nothing as she came closer to her car. Officer Scruffy McAccent didn't seem to notice he was leaning up against the driver's side door.

"I'm Graham, by the way," he added, as friendly as any small town official would be.

"Emma," she replied, before she quickly added, "I have a long night ahead of me. So if you can find somewhere else to lean…"

In the course of one night, Emma had a ruined dress, a spat with her boyfriend, and an appearance of her biological son. She really didn't want to chitchat, no matter how well-mannered the guy might be.

"I think it might be better if you spent the night."

Well, maybe not that well-mannered after all.

"That's kind of forward," Emma replied, though there was a hint of amusement in her voice.

"I know Regina's drinks," Graham clarified, "I'd hate to get out the breathalyzer. There's a B&B up the road: Granny's. It's a lovely place."

"Well," she said, as she took a few steps closer to Graham, "I hate to disappoint you, but I only had one drink and I'm _way_… Well, I'm not going to tell you that, but the point is right now I would blow a .06 well beneath the limit."

She was playing with the guy and they both knew it. Graham seemed harmless enough though and it a little light banter could get the guy to lean somewhere else, then Emma could afford a couple minutes lost. It didn't hurt that the man wasn't unattractive. Men who wore ties and vests were never really Emma's thing, but she did appreciate a man in a leather jacket. The scruff didn't hurt either. Emma could think of much worse in terms of company. Then again, the fact that Emma took a moment to flirt with another guy while Killian was waiting to sort things out in Boston created a twisted feeling in her gut.

Lucky for her, the flirting only got that far.

"Drive safely," Officer Friendly said, opening the door for her with a smile on his lips.

And Emma did.

The rain poured heavy from the sky as she drove down the empty road towards the town line. As she did, Emma tried to get her mind to let go of the thought of Henry. She did what she came to do, which was return him back home. He was back where he belonged and she was on her way to the same. The balance was resorted once again. It wasn't until a few moments later that Emma spotted it.

_Henry's book._

"Sneaky bastard," Emma said to herself, her eyes on the cover of the old book. There was a hint of admiration in the words. She couldn't help that. Emma had seen this trick done before. Leave something of importance and the person it was left with had to return it, right? Usually it never worked, especially on her, but Emma's head had been overloaded with so much that night that the kid must've known she'd overlook something like that. Of course, a lost story book was the least of her problems that night.

When Emma returned her eyes to the road ahead of her, she jumped as she spotted something in the road. _A wolf?_ She didn't give herself enough time to think about that though. Instead, she turned at the wheel, swerved to avoid the damn thing. The sound of the tires as they screeched echoed out in the darkness as her car veered off track. The driver's side of her car headed towards a sign and crashed into it. The last thing Emma felt before slipping unconscious was her head bounce against the car on impact. Pouring rain continued to noisily beat against the roof of the car and road as the wolf howled into the darkness. Drowned out by that noise was the buzz of Emma's cell phone, which had fallen out during the madness. Like Henry's book, it sat on the floor of her car.

The glowing screen flashed a single name: Killian.

"_This is Emma Swan. Not here right now so leave a message."_

Killian sat at the edge of the bed he shared with Emma, the phone pressed to his ear. His elbows rest against his knees as he heard the call go to messages again. Perhaps it was the rain, which grew heavier since she left with Henry. Reception could be terrible because of it. Maybe she decided to spend the night in a motel until the storm passed. Whatever the reason, it had been too long since Emma left for Storybrooke and the fact that he hadn't heard from her in hours worried him.

"Emma," he said into the phone after the beep came, "It's been quite a few hours since you left." Killian tried not to let his mind run wild with ideas of what could be stalling Emma's return, but instead worked to keep his voice as calm as possible. He had spent the passing hours with nothing but his thoughts. "Sweetheart, I don't know where you are or if you've stopped for the night somewhere until the weather clears or if you just don't want to come home." Killian pushed himself onto his feet, paced the empty bedroom. "If you're still in Storybrooke, I want you stay there. Listen, Emma… I know last time we spoke I said everything else could wait until you came back, but… I can't. I know I told you I don't break my agreements, but I can't wait for you to come back from Storybrooke. I don't have it in me."

He slowed his steps as he neared the closet. Killian used his shoulder to keep the phone pressed to his ear as he used his hand to pull out his coat. He turned from the closet door and tossed the garment onto a nearby chair before he moved towards a dresser to pull out a few more items.

"The second this bloody storm stops, I'm leaving," Killian said, "I'm coming to Storybrooke."


	3. Chapter 3

Killian drove his old Chevy down the long stretch of road towards Storybrooke. The drive was fairly easy one, especially after the rain from the night before cleared up. Before he left, Killian had checked his phone for some kind of sign from Emma and had received none. Surely she would have let him know she had gotten his message, but must have been tuckered out from last night's fiasco. He started to feel like one of _those_ boyfriends; the ones that worry too much. It brought nothing but uneasiness to him. He wasn't that guy. His relationship with Emma wasn't supposed to be like that, at least not when they first got together. Then again, it had been a while since the earlier days of their relationship. Some things change and apparently his level of concern had become one of them.

As he neared the town line, Killian's eyebrow rose in slight curiosity as something caught his eye. A man stood on the side of the road with a tow truck. It wasn't the man or even the truck that held his focus though, but rather a yellow car. _Emma's car._ Only Emma wasn't in it. She wasn't anywhere.

Killian pulled over to the side of the road before he killed the engine and hurried out of his car. Boots ate up the pavement as he made his way over to the man on the scene. He seemed to be in the process of hooking Emma's car to his truck. The man looked calm enough as he worked. Killian wanted to take that as a good sign.

"Excuse me," he said as he approached the worker, "What happened here? Has there been an accident?"

"Last night," The man – _Billy_, by the name on his tag – replied as he finished connecting the last of the chains to the car. He brushed his palms against the leg of his pants as he stepped around the car to speak to Killian. "I got the call to tow this morning from the station."

"I know the woman who owns this car," Killian told him, "Do you know where she is?"

Billy scratched the back of his head as he contemplated answering the question. Killian knew it wasn't quite normal for a complete stranger to approach someone working and bombard them with questions. However, if Emma was in the town somewhere and she was in an accident the night before, Killian would never forgive himself if he didn't try to search for her. The whole reason he drove this far was for her in the first place. Billy must have deemed Killian trustworthy enough, because he dropped his hand from his head and answered the question.

"Try the Sheriff's station," Billy replied, "Sheriff picked up the driver last night. He held her overnight at the station, which probably means she was drunk when he found her." He tilted his head slightly towards the road into town. "It's the second stoplight, then turn to the right and straight on until you hit Main Street. It's on Main St. Big building so you can't miss it."

"Thank you," Killian said, as he began to move towards his car. There were far too many questions in his head, but instead of going through each one he only had one thing he wanted to focus on, which was finding Emma safe and unharmed. He was halfway into the driver's seat when he heard Billy call out to him.

"Hey, guy. You got a name?"

Killian looked in Billy's direction over the hood of his car.

"It's Killian. Killian Jones."

"Welcome to Storybrooke."

Storybrooke was quite possibly the smallest town he had ever been to and that was saying something, because Killian had been to quite a few places in his time. It seemed so secluded; untouched by fast food and restaurant chains, very unlike most towns and cities these days. Instead of a Starbucks there was a coffee shop called _Pots_ and instead of a _Denny's_ there was a diner named _Granny's_.

The search for the Sheriff's station wasn't too much of a challenge once Killian found the center of town, which seemed lively enough but certainly nowhere near busy. He parked in one of the open slots in front of the station, took a deep breath before he made his way inside. The station itself was about as big as one could expect in a tiny town. Nevertheless, Killian walked down the hallway towards what seemed like the Sheriff's office. The office itself was mere steps away from what looked like the holding cells and desks. Two desks and two holding cells to be exact, both empty.

"Hello?" he called out. Killian heard his own voice echo through the empty station. This was the only place he was told Emma could be. He'd be at a dead end if no one was around and back to square one in the search for Emma.

Lucky for him, he wasn't alone.

"Hello," a voice greeted from behind him.

Killian turned around and expected to come face to face with the sheriff. The man before him didn't look like the town's law enforcement. The man was older and carrying a tool box instead of a gun holster. Nevertheless, he was someone and better than nothing.

"I'm looking for a woman," Killian said, as the man slowly made his way further into the room, "I was told she may have spent the night in one of your cells."

The man seemed to brighten at the words, which didn't seem to calm the tension that had risen in Killian since he had gotten into town.

"Henry's biological mother," the man replied.

"Yes," Killian told him, "Her name's Emma. Emma Swan. I'm her boyfriend." At least he hoped he still was. They left things fairly unfinished the last time they spoke. "My name's Killian."

"Marco," the man introduced himself, extended a hand as he did, "Welcome to Storybrooke. We don't get a lot of visitors. It's nice to meet you, Killian."

"Likewise," he replied. Killian managed a smile as he took the hand, shook it politely. "Do you know where she is? I was under the impression that I'd find her here."

"She left with the sheriff and mayor about an hour ago."

"Left?" Killian's mind had been spinning since his arrival to town and he knew that this new twist was no exception to that.

"She's not in any trouble," Marco added, almost as if he could sense Killian's distress, "She was released. I was in the other room and didn't catch all of it, but I think there was something said about Henry."

_Henry. _

Killian might not know the whole deal when it comes to Storybrooke or where Emma might be, but he did know one thing: It was a weekday and that meant school. If the last thing discussed was Henry, then perhaps Emma went off to say her goodbyes again before leaving. It seemed like he was on a wild chase. Only it wasn't geese he was chasing after, but a Swan. The only option he had at the moment was to go to the school and hope to find her there.

Children raced through the halls of the local elementary school. The rush around him made him uneasy; though he was sure a fair part of it had nothing to do with kids running at all corners. He didn't do well with children. He didn't know why, but he didn't seem to know what to do when it came to them. Some people just weren't made to be a kid kind of person, he mused. He just didn't click with them, which was apparent enough in the two minutes he had spent with Henry the night before. It didn't help that he felt mildly like a creep as he stepped into a school to look for a kid that wasn't his.

"Excuse me, sir. Can I help you?"

The voice seemed charming enough, though there was a hint of authority beneath the words. A teacher, of course, and she was one that was obviously protective of her students. Killian turned to put a face to the voice. The woman before him was petite with short hair and soft eyes. A stack of books were in her arms as she regarded him with both curiosity and hesitation. She had never seen him before. By the look in her eyes, Killian was sure not many strangers came to town; much less came to the local elementary.

"I hope you can," Killian said, a smile on his lips as he spoke, "I'm looking for a boy. Henry. I believe he might be able to help me find my girlfriend. She came to town last night and word has it she hasn't left yet. Her name's Emma. Henry knows her. She's his…"

"His birthmother," the woman said, "She was here about an hour ago doing the same thing you are, which was looking for Henry. I'm afraid he's gone missing."

"And Emma's trying to find him," he smiled, "I'm sure I'll eventually find her once she does." If anyone could find the kid, it would be his Emma. She had a way of finding anyone when she set her mind to it. He had a feeling Emma wasn't going to stop moving until she found the kid and Killian honestly expected nothing less than that. "Thank you for your help, Ms…"

"Blanchard," the woman finished for him, "Mary Margaret."

"Killian Jones."

Killian held out a hand and shook hers lightly when she placed her hand in his. Despite her uncertainty during the first moments of their meeting, Mary Margaret fixed Killian with a warm smile. There was an inherent goodness that seemed to flow in waves from the woman, which made him somewhat uncomfortable. Like many things he'd come to discover about himself, he was never at ease with that level of kindness. Still, he kept the smile on his lips in place. The woman was nothing but friendly to him. Everyone in town seemed that way.

"Welcome to Storybrooke," Mary Margaret said, only to raise an eyebrow at the look that came across Killian's face. There was a faint shift in his expression, almost amusement. "Something wrong?"

"No," Killian replies, as a laugh escaped his lips, "No, nothing wrong. You're just the third person to say that to me. Don't get many visitors to town, do you?"

"I'm afraid not," Mary Margaret smiled, "Emma's arrival and now yours will most likely be anything anyone talks about for the next few days." She could only imagine what the blurb in the local paper will state. It was safe to say not much happened in Storybrooke. "I hope you don't mind."

Killian didn't bother to smother the laugh that came out, clearly amused. A small town like this one could use a little town gossip. Who was he to deprive them of their talk? Plus, he didn't have anything to hide from a few townies.

"Not at all," Killian said, "A little thrill never killed anyone, right?"

A little thrill might have never killed anyone, but a long time wandering around aimlessly might.

At least that was what Killian thought after an hour without any success finding Emma. He bypassed the commercial areas in town and didn't bother with the idea of searching near the woods. It wouldn't do him any good if he got lost. He resigned himself to the idea that he and Emma will find one another when the time was right. They had a way of crossing paths in the strangest of ways. This time should be no different.

As he slowed down to take a look at his surroundings, Killian found himself near water. Rather than the docks he was used to, he was by a small beach. Hands shoved into the pockets of his jacket, Killian looked out towards the unending sea. Unforgiving waves rose and crashed along the coast, the swells sang out with every fall. There was loneliness in the waters. Many would look out at the vast sea and feel small; insignificant in comparison. Killian didn't feel that though, only the feeling to gravitate towards it. Then again, he did used to work at the docks for months on end.

That was before he met Emma though.

Her name seemed to snap his attention away from his thoughts, send him on a crash course back to the now. He pulled his gaze from the water and spotted something up ahead. It was a small playground in the sand, built in the form of a castle. Killian picked up his steps as he worked to close the distance between him and the structure. He didn't focus too much time with the structure though. He was too busy with the two figures that walked away from it.

"Emma."

Henry's gaze was the first to snap up and meet his. While they had limited interaction with one another the night before, the kid smiled in greeting at him. The three slowed to a stop on the sand, closed the distance as they did. Both his eyes and Emma's carried a weight of sadness in them though. More when it came to Emma, who also had a flash of confusion on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked, too stunned to mask the surprise in her voice. He was supposed to be waiting for her… or getting ready to leave her. She didn't quite know which, but both options were back in Boston. The last place she expected him was Storybrooke.

"I left you a message last night," Killian replied, "A long one." He couldn't help the smile that came to his lips, the carefree tone of his voice as he shrugged off his words. "It was all very romantic at the end of it, talk of coming to you and the like. You'd have been impressed had you listened to it."

"Sorry to disappoint," she said in return, "I was a little held up last night. I didn't even think to look at my phone today."

"Ah, yes," Killian laughed, "I've heard all about your adventures, love. You were playing bumper cars with welcome signs, making friends all over town, scouring the area with the local sheriff and mayor for the lost boy here." His face softened as he turned his attention from Emma to Henry. "I heard you're making running off a reoccurring thing. Glad to see you're found again."

"Emma found me," Henry said, "I knew she would."

Killian spared a quick glance in Emma's direction, gauged her reaction to those words. For the most part, she tried to shrug off the power of them. However, the sadness in her eyes seemed to deepen and she wasn't able to conceal it from him.

"Listen, Henry," Killian spoke again, "I really need to talk to Emma, but I can't do that knowing there's a chance you'd disappear on everyone again. Think there's a chance you'd stay within sight this time around?"

Henry looked from Killian to Emma. A slow smile seemed to form on his lips as he did.

"I think I can do that," Henry replied, before he moved off to give the two some space.

There was something about the kid, about the look on his face that had Killian's attention. Henry was no fool. It was clear as day that the kid was smart. Hell, he managed to travel from the small town to Boston and track down his birthmother. That level of smarts could get a kid into a lot of trouble if he wasn't careful enough. That idea would have frightened Killian if he wasn't sure the kid was a decent one.

Killian turned his attention to Emma, who worked to keep a cautious eye on Henry. When she turned her gaze to him, he couldn't keep his emotions in any longer. He reached out and slid an arm around Emma's waist before he moved to wrap his other arm around her. Arms still at her side, Emma found herself wrapped in an embrace, felt Killian's sigh of relief against her hair. Emma's spirit was drained after the events of the day and, for a brief moment, she allowed herself the comfort.

"Are you okay?" Killian asked her, as he pulled back enough to meet her eyes.

"Are you asking about something specific or just in general?" Emma replied, as she blew out a breath before she quickly added, "I'll be fine. Nothing I can't handle." Emma felt his hand glide along the small of her back. His fingers for some sort of contact; some sort of connection to her. "Thank you for coming. You didn't have to, you know."

"I wanted to," he said, "I didn't like the way we parted." With nothing resolved. Killian didn't like the uncertainty. "I was hoping we could discuss it and—"

"Can we just forget about it?" Emma stopped him, "We're okay, right? If we just forget about last night? You didn't like what happened last night and neither did I so… clean slates." She didn't want things to become a problem for them. She didn't want things to be a problem in her life period, but Emma knew that was never in the cards for her. "It's been a strange couple of days and I feel like it's only going to get stranger," she added, "I'd really like it if this thing with you and me wasn't one of them."

"That's what you want?" Killian asked her.

Was it? Would things really be okay if they just swept it under the rug, went on as they used to? Emma didn't quite know, but she did know that she could only take so much craziness. With Henry and Storybrooke, she needed something constant and that constant stood right in front of her.

"Yeah," Emma replied, as she moved to take one of his hands into hers, "Believe it or not, I kind of like having you around."

"Okay then," Killian simply said, though he wasn't sure he agreed with it all, "It's forgotten." He watched as Emma began to smile, her fingers relaxed as she did. While it didn't seem like the right idea, the sight of her at ease made it feel like one. "What's going to happen now?" he asked her, "With Henry? I imagine you'd have to drop him off at his home again, say goodbye."

Emma hesitated at those words. It was the logical thing. Henry wasn't hers; she had no right to him. However, something didn't sit right with her. Her gut was rarely wrong and the idea of just leaving set off warning bells.

"I'm… not sure," Emma finally replied, "About leaving. I don't know. I barely know the kid, but… I just need to know he's okay here." Emma looked off in the distance and watched as Henry waited for them. "One week," she told him, as Henry's request slipped back into her mind, "At most. Just to see for myself."

"And where would we sleep?" Killian asked. Emma tried not to be amused at his use of 'we'. She knew better than to think he wouldn't be a part of this adventure. "Doubt park benches provide more comfort in a small town than they do in a big city."

Emma seemed to already have an answer to that question. She signaled Killian to follow as she turned and walked off towards Henry. It seemed like the local sheriff and his suggestion the night before would come in handy now.

"I know a place."

After Emma dropped off Henry (and after another interesting conversation with the mayor), Killian drove Emma to Granny's. The inn was a little ways out from the center of town. It was almost shrouded in trees and overgrown shrubbery that they would have missed it. He pulled the car up to the sidewalk, eyed the brick walkway that led to the old inn. It didn't look like much from the outside, but Killian knew that both he and Emma had slept at worse places.

"Go ahead and get us checked in, love," Killian said, as he nodded towards the front door, "I'll find a place to park, then find the local garage and pick up your car."

When he saw Emma begin to open her mouth to protest, he leaned in and kissed her, hot and fast. He slid his hand through her hair and let it rest at the back of her neck as the kiss slid into a slower, more loving one. When they parted, Emma took a deep breath as she fixed Killian with narrowed eyes.

"You're not allowed to use that move for the rest of the week," Emma told him, "It's playing dirty, Jones."

"You don't know how dirty I can play, Swan," Killian all but purred in replied.

Once more he leaned in to take her lips with his, but this time Emma was smart enough to outmaneuver him. She slipped from the passenger's side, closed the door with a grin. She leaned down to smile at him from the open window. His blue eyes watched her with a dark longing, one she was sure he'd appease before the night was through.

"Maybe not," Emma casually replied, "But get back soon and I might just let you show me. Deal?"

"Deal."

The search for the local garage wasn't nearly as long as his search for Emma earlier that day. Though he only met the man for a moment, Billy was more than helpful when it came to getting Emma's car back. It didn't hurt that Killian said he'd owe the man a beer on his off-hours if he'd help him out. Hell, he was going to be there for a week. He might as well get chummy with the locals.

The sun had already begun to set as Killian drove through Main St. His eyes took in the area around him when he stopped at a red light. The sight wasn't much. Not many people loitered around, though it seemed like many stayed around in the local diner. His eyes looked across the way, spotted what looked like an abandoned building. He looked up at the clock tower above it and wondered if that too had been abandoned, left broken like the building below. Almost as if the damn thing could read his mind, Killian watched as it moved forward before the light turned green.

Killian glanced at the time before he continued driving back towards the inn.

**8:15.**

* * *

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for being so terrible at updating! I promise to update a lot more, especially given the hiatus that we've got going for us. Now that Killian is in Storybrooke I'm going to start deviating from the story a bit now, because adding in a new player (or possibly more than one...? #robinhood) to things that happened in the show obviously shifts the direction a bit (or possibly a few different outcomes...? #savegraham). Also because I don't just want to repeat scenes we've already seen, because then that would be boring and you'd all know what would happen next! Don't worry though, because you'll still get to see the other characters/ships in Storybrooke.


	4. Chapter 4

_"The second this bloody storm stops, I'm leaving. I'm coming to Storybrooke."_

The sun streamed through the window as Emma closed her phone, the voicemail still fresh in her mind after she listened to it moments earlier. She didn't know it was possible that her heart felt as if it were flying even as heaviness crept in her chest. Someone who wanted to be with her and actively sought her out… Her relationship with Killian was something Emma never experienced before. She juggled feelings of happiness with terror with every milestone they crossed. Despite the overwhelming feelings that came with that, Emma continued to push forward. There was no use in staying in the past.

She shifted beneath the covers and turned her back from the window as she twisted around to look at the man that currently occupied the other half of the bed. Killian lay on his stomach with his face pressed into the pillow, the cushion smothering the soft snores that came from his mouth as he slept. The sight of him brought back memories of their earlier times. There were several mornings after where she expected to find herself alone in bed, only to be mistaken time and time again. Killian rarely left while she slept, claimed it wasn't gentlemanly behavior to slip away like a thief in the night. She used to laugh at that, but now she found his code kind of endearing. When he wasn't being annoying, that is.

Emma moved closer to him in bed and pressed her chin to his shoulder. She felt him stir as she slid her hand up his bare back. Her fingertips brushed along the faint marks on his shoulder blades, which served as another permanent reminder from his accident. She sat up slightly to press her lips to them, smiled faintly against his skin as she felt him grunt in response. Emma watched as he turned towards her, cracked an eye open, and smiled. It was a damn good smile too, she had to admit. It carried as much mischief as it did sweetness, something he more than often used to his advantage if the opportunity called for it.

"Hey, beautiful," he said, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Sorry I woke you."

"No, you're not."

She felt a small smile fight it's way onto her lips as she raised her hand to rake her fingers through his messy hair. No, Emma thought, she really wasn't. Not when she watched Killian all but purr under her fingertips. He reached out to wrap an arm around her waist and tried to draw her closer to his body, but Emma resisted.

"Just a quick one," Killian laughed, as Emma playfully shoved him, "Before breakfast. Start the day off with a bang. A proper one."

"There is nothing proper or quick about what you want to do right now," Emma replied, "And you know it." The look he gave her seemed to confirm her words as well. The slight way he raised an eyebrow, the smug smile that threatened to break through his all too innocent face. "And you also know that's not why we're here."

"I know," he sighed. Killian sat up slightly, pressed his back against the headboard as they changed topics. They reason they were in Storybrooke wasn't for a vacation, as much as he'd like it to be. It was for Henry and Emma's need to make sure he was okay. Killian couldn't fault the woman for wondering, especially considering how far the child had gone just to find her. Of course, the situation would never be an easy one for all parties involved. "Why are we here though? You probably could have had one of your sources back in Boston look into this Regina woman. You don't need to dedicate a whole week to it in some strange town to find your answers."

He was right. Emma knew he was. She could have easily found the answers she wanted with a few key strokes and a couple calls into some acquaintances she picked up over the years. There was something about all of this that made her uneasy though, something that convinced her doing those things wouldn't be enough.

Killian could see Emma struggle with his question. Instead of pushing it further, he brought up another question.

"Have you figured out what you're going to do?"

"No," Emma shook her head, "Not really." For the longest time, Emma had thought out and planned each choice she made. There were only a few instances where her emotions had gotten the best of her. It was fairly clear in that moment that her decision to stay for Henry was one of those instances. "But it's not like I'd have to do anything. This is_ Storybrooke._ I seriously doubt there's anything to worry about in this town. They don't even have a Starbucks."

Killian winced at that. What kind of town didn't have a Starbucks. He thought more on it, realized that the small town had lacked in pretty much all the major chains and franchises. Everything seemed to be family run, nothing commercial. Emma was probably right. It was more than likely the town of Storybrooke's biggest crime was bicycle theft or littering.

"Seeing how there's no Starbucks," Killian sighed, "We'll have to scour the town for a decent cup. The elder Lucas had yelled about her diner the night before. Very loudly... and for a while."

Emma tried not to smile at that. Their first night at Granny's was definitely an entertaining one. While she made good on the promise of playing dirty with Killian, they weren't the only ones that went at it the night before. The difference was that she and Killian enjoyed it. The innkeeper Granny Lucas and her granddaughter had gotten into an argument that lasted most of the night and ended with a couple of slammed doors. For a woman who looked like she spent her afternoons knitting, Granny Lucas had a mouth on her.

"Might as well give some small town dining a shot," Emma replied, "Because I sure as hell am not spending the week snacking on whatever bags of chips and candy bars we can pick up at the grocery store."

Together they slipped into the clothes they discarded the night before, tossed one another the articles they stumbled upon that the other needed. They took turns in the restroom as they alternated between brushing hair and teeth, between turns in the shower. They went through the process of getting ready for the day, a routine neither notice they formed. It was as though their whole relationship was something they just seemed to naturally slip into.

"Have you figured out what you're going to do about work?" Emma called out from the bathroom.

Her line of work was easy enough on her schedule. She took the cases she wanted, chased down bail jumpers at her convenience. If she wanted to take on more, she took on more. If she wanted less, she did that too. Emma wasn't worried about her job when it came to the time spent away at Storybrooke.

"I've some property waiting to be sold off," Killian replied, as he lounged on the bed, "But nothing that can't wait. If anything, I'll have someone in Boston take care of it."

"I don't want to keep you from it," Emma's voice drifted from the other room.

"You're not keeping me from anything, love," he told her, "I'm here because I want to be."

If Killian didn't want to be somewhere, he wouldn't be. It was as simple as that in his mind. He smiled as he heard Emma move about in the bathroom. She had kicked him out after he suggested they showers together. Then again, he may have suggested they partake in other activities as well, which may have been the reason for the boot she gave him. Still, she did it with a laugh and it felt nice to fall back into the swing of things again.

Emma was still in the bathroom when Killian heard someone knock on the door. He didn't know who would be at their door. With the exception of Henry, they knew no one in town. Hell, if he was to be honest, they didn't even really know Henry himself. He pushed himself up from his place on the bed, strode the few steps over to the door. He half-expected the elderly inn owner to be on the other side of the door when he opened it.

However, the woman that stood before him was not the grey-haired granny, but a raven-haired stranger with a basket full of apples. He wasn't quite sure who was more confused in that moment. Killian knew he was, which seemed logical considering she was at his door and he had no idea who she was. The woman had given him a run for his money in the confusion department though. She looked at him with a combination of utter confusion and anger. It was as if he had slapped her and had a flash of surprise in her eyes that almost made him second guess whether he actually had or not.

"You're not Ms. Swan," the woman calmly said, though there was a hint of bite behind her bark.

"No," Killian carefully replied, "But I can get her for you, Ms..."

"Regina Mills."

"Madam Mayor," he nodded in greeting, "Swan mentioned you."

"Yet she never mentioned you."

Her words came out pleasant enough, yet the layer beneath it was so calculatingly cold that Killian took a second to absorb the hit. He didn't get the chance to respond to her words, because Emma took that moment to emerge from the bathroom. She had only the clothes from the day before, a sad result from lack of planning. However, she was able to borrow his plaid button-up, knowing he had a t-shirt to wear and at least two more plaid shirts thrown haphazardly somewhere in his car. While she made it a habit to poke fun at his affection for plaid, she was grateful for his decision to wear layers the day before.

With her wet hair and the long sleeves of his shirt rolled up to her elbows, Emma took one look at who was at the door and stood a little straighter than she had been moments before. She had no idea why Regina was there, nor why she carried a giant basket of apples with her.

"I'll leave you two to your business," Killian said, as Emma moved to take his place by the door. He stepped aside to grab his wallet and phone, pocketed both before he picked up his jacket. "Meet you at the diner?"

"I'll be there in five," Emma told him, sure that whatever her and Regina had to talk about wouldn't take long.

He parted with no other word; only a hand slide along Emma's back and a kiss on the lips. Emma didn't watch Killian leave, though she did notice Regina did. It wasn't the first time a woman stared at her boyfriend and she was sure it wouldn't be the last, but there was a look in Regina's eyes that was different than the other instances. It wasn't lust or curiosity when she looked in his direction. It was something else entirely.

The town seemed to look livelier that morning than it had the one before. As Killian wandered towards the local diner, he watched as townspeople greeted one another in the streets. It was like something out of a movie. Part of him thought they had stepped into some bizarre universe where everyone was happy... or maybe that was just small town life at it's finest. He had no clue, but he was definitely entertained by the sight.

Killian found the diner easily enough and there were more than enough tables open. He decided to sit at the counter and scan over the menu there. The options were simple enough, nothing one wouldn't find at any other diner. There was a charm that wasn't present in the other places Killian had eaten at before though.

"See anything you like?"

The question came from the other side of the counter. When Killian raised his eyes from the menu and found himself looking up at the younger Lucas, Ruby. They hadn't quite met when Emma checked them into the inn. He only really knew her name because her grandmother had yelled it in frustration so often the night before. She had a look about her that told him her question had nothing to do with the menu in his hands.

Before Killian could reply the door to the diner opened. His eyes were pulled from Ruby as he caught the sight of Emma as she slipped inside. An apple was held so tightly in her hand that he would not have been surprised if it broke under her grasp. She had a faint look of frustration in her eyes, though she worked hard to bury it when she spotted him.

"I definitely see something I like," Killian said to Ruby, his eyes on Emma as she moved to join him. His hand came to brush along Emma's back as she took a seat next to him. "You look like you need a drink. Preferably with a little or a lot of Irish in it."

"It's not even nine o'clock," Emma told him.

"And Granny doesn't pull out the alcohol until at least ten," Ruby added, before she breezed away to help another customer.

"I'm simply saying you don't look as chipper as you did this morning," he said, as he shifted on his stool to face Emma, "Alcohol would help that. Though since you're so against drinking so early I'll suggest pancakes instead."

"I don't think pancakes would subside the urge to punch a city official in the face." At the amused look on Killian's face, Emma sighed. She knew he waited for her to continue, share her frustration. "She came around with a bushel of apples and basically told me to enjoy them while I get the hell out of town."

Killian watched as Emma placed the apple on the counter, replaced it with a menu. Her actions were stiff and full of tension, which he tried to sooth out of habit.

"I certainly hope you told her what to do with those apples," Killian replied, "Though, given the number she had in the basket, I imagine the task would be rather uncomfortable."

Emma couldn't help the laugh that came after that. She tried to shake off the encounter with Regina, as she knew that it took more than thinly veiled threats to get Emma to pack up and run. No, Emma was made out of tougher skin than that. She took the moment to relax, smile at Killian. Though she would deny it if he pointed it out, it was nice to have something familiar with her while she was on this crazy vacation. Emma had no idea why Regina wanted to run them out of town, but she wasn't going to leave until she knew Henry was okay.

She had only just begun to scan the menu when someone slid a cup in front of her. Emma looked up to see a smiling Ruby before she turned to look at Killian.

"You didn't have to order for me," Emma told him, as her eyes looked down at the cup of cocoa.

"As much as I'd love to take the credit," Killian hesitantly said, "I didn't."

"You have an admirer," Ruby grinned.

_What?_ Emma frowned slightly as she looked from her boyfriend to the waitress, confusion all over her face as she did. Ruby smiled at her and nodded off somewhere behind her before she moved off once more. Killian and Emma turned in unison, looked in the direction Ruby signaled. Now it was Killian's turn to frown.

The man that sat alone in one of the booths was of the scruffy nature, dressed clearly as the town's sheriff. Killian wasn't a jealous man by nature. He was very confident in himself, in what he could provide when it came to his relationships. He did notice Emma shift uncomfortably in her seat for a moment though, which set off a small feeling of uneasiness in him.

"Friend of yours?" he asked, as Emma moved to pick up the mug.

"Not really."

She wasn't quite sure where to categorize Sheriff Graham. He wasn't a friend, not was he really an acquaintance yet. He was... Well, the guy who arrested her. Also flirted with her. She didn't want that going around though, but it was hard when drinks were being sent over to her. Emma gave her boyfriend a tight smile before she moved towards Graham's table. She knew Killian wouldn't follow her, but she also knew he wasn't going to turn around and go back to picking out breakfast plates.

Emma weaved past the group of tables that were spaced between them, mug in hand as she moved. There was a casual look in Graham's eyes when he saw her approach, an easiness about him that would have been charming if she wasn't holding a offering she didn't want.

"Ah, so you've decided to stay," Graham smiled up at Emma.

He knew that Regina wasn't happy about this new development, but for some reason Graham didn't share the same feeling. It was odd that he didn't, because he usually felt the same way she did. It was as if he didn't know a time where he didn't agree with everything she said.

"Observant," Emma noted, before she dryly added, "Important for a cop."

"It's good news for our local tourist business," he replied, "It's bad for our local signage."

His words were met with a less than impressed expression.

"It's... it's a joke," Graham lamely added, "Because you ran over our sign."

"Look," Emma said, as she stepped closer to the booth, "The cocoa was a nice gesture and I'm impressed that you guessed I like cinnamon in my chocolate, because most people don't." Really. How the hell did he know? Emma decided not to think further on it. Instead she moved to place the mug down on the table in front of him. "But I am not here to flirt so thank you, but _no thank you_."

Emma waited for it. The apology, whatever excuse guys gave when they were given back their drink. However, Graham looked from her to the mug, a flash of embarrassment on his face. It wasn't embarrassment for himself though. The look was for Emma.

"I didn't send it," he carefully said.

Emma opened her mouth to speak, but another voice spoke up. It was many years younger and a few booths over. Emma looked up to see Henry turn around to address them.

"I did," the little boy confessed, a bright smile on his face, "I like cinnamon too."

"Don't you have school?" Emma asked, as she watched Henry slip out of the booth.

"Duh," Henry smartly replied, "I'm ten. Walk me."

Emma hesitated slightly, looked from Henry to Killian and back. In the short time she knew Henry, the kid had been more than used to having her in his life. It was easy for him. He wanted nothing more for Emma to stay for the unforeseen future, but Emma was the farthest from ready for... Well, anything even close to the realm of motherly. She didn't know if Henry picked up on her hesitations. If he did, he didn't show it. Instead, Henry turned his attention to Killian, who had been watching everything unfold with quite a bit of amusement in his eyes.

"You're staying too?" Henry asked Killian.

"Seems like it," Killian replied, as he rose from his seat to join Emma's side. He slowly shifted his attention to the man who sat in the booth, stretched out a hand to offer it. "Killian Jones."

"Graham Humbert." The man took his hand, shook it. "I didn't realize Emma was... involved with someone."

"Well, it didn't really come up," Emma said, "With the sign breaking and arresting."

Emma watched as Killian and Graham seemed to size up one another, do whatever it was men did when they looked at each other in that awkward silence. Was it some kind of superpower thing with guys? Did they talk to each other with some freaky mind speak? Emma had no freaking clue, but if they regarded the other at longer she was sure people would think something weird was happening.

Well, something weirder, that is.

"Hey, kid," Emma said to Henry, "Let's get you to school." She nudged Killian towards the exit and sent Graham a small smile as she did. "See ya, Sheriff."

Graham tipped his head in farewell, watched as Emma and Killian followed Henry out. If Emma's arrival sent Regina into a tizzy, he imagined the arrival of two individuals would be twice the trouble for the mayor. It was the strangest thing for Graham though, because he couldn't bring himself to care for some reason.

If anything, it felt like a small part of him was actually looking forward to it.

Emma never thought she'd be in this position; the kid she had to give up when she was younger walking on one side of her, her boyfriend on the other. It felt too... _normal_. Not Emma's definition of normal, but the kind of normal she never had. The kind she expected to see in Hallmark movie, the touchy-feely movies she never watched because they were never true to her life. The small task of walking a kid to school, the feeling of Killian's arm draped around her shoulders as Henry talked a mile a minute. It was just bizarre and completely out of her usual patterns. Well, not as bizarre as the subject of conversation they discussed.

**Fairy tales****.**

She couldn't believe this was the subject. The fact that everyone in this town seemed to be under some sort of curse and she was supposed to be a part of the madness as well. Emma watched as Henry went on about what happened in town, about how his mother was an evil queen that cast the spell upon the residents of Storybrooke. Emma didn't believe in fairy tales and she _definitely_ didn't believe that a whole town can be full of them.

"Step one: identification," Henry explained, proudly, "I call it 'Operation: Cobra'."

"Cobra?" Emma echoed, as she absentmindedly played with the apple she still held from earlier that morning, "That has nothing to do with fairy tales."

"Exactly!" Henry pointed out, "It's a code name to throw The Queen off the trail."

"Clever boy," Killian said, clearly amused, "She won't know a thing with a name like that."

Emma shot Killian a quick look. As hilarious as it was to imagine him and the kid plotting over fictional characters, his comments were not helping. He caught her look and shrugged, a smile on his lips. Emma knew he was just having a little fun, but she didn't want Henry to think they actually believed what he was telling them. It was hard to do that when she could see how excited the kid was about having people in on his little mission.

"So everyone here is a fairy tale character," Emma tried to understand, "They just don't know it."

"That's the curse," Henry replied, "Time's been frozen."

"Until Emma got here," Killian added, as he gave Emma's shoulder a playful squeeze, "That sounds like quite the tale."

"It's not a tale," the boy insisted, "It's real and it's just the beginning."

Emma shook her head slightly at that and worked to suppress the sigh that threatened to come out. She brought the apple she held to her lips for a bite, only for Henry to stop her at the last second.

"What is that?" Henry asked, "Who gave you that?"

"Your mom," Emma replied, as the boy grabbed the apple from her hand, "What are you-" She watched as Henry threw the apple behind them, heard the crack as it hit the pavement. "What the hell?"

"No apples," the kid told her, "_Don't_ eat them."

"Because The Evil Queen uses apples to poison," Killian added, clearly proud of the connection he made.

"Exactly," Henry said, "Apples can't be trusted, _especially _if they come from my mom."

"Okay," Emma replied, "What about their past?" She had to have him here. Everyone had a past and everyone remembered it. Maybe not all of it, but enough to know what happened to them. One person couldn't wipe a whole town's memory and leave them all without a single memory.

"They don't know. It's a haze to them. Ask anyone anything and you'll see."

She just might have to.

"So for decades people have been walking around," Emma said, "In a haze, not aging, with screwed up memories, stuck in a cursed town that kept them oblivious."

Killian was right. It was quite the tale.

"I knew you'd get it!" Henry let out in relief, "That's why we need you. You're the only one that can stop her curse."

"Because I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?"

Now **that** she didn't believe for a second. Emma wasn't a royal by any means. The idea of being that in addition to the fact that her parents were two fictional characters...? She definitely couldn't wrap her mind around that.

"Yes and right now we have the advantage," Henry continued, as he pulled out several sheets of paper from his backpack. He handed them to Emma, who looked at them. There was a faint look of uncertainty in her eyes. However, Killian looked on with interest. "My mom doesn't know that. I took out the end. The part with you in it." He pointed to the pictures. They had to understand why Emma was so important. "See? Your mom is Snow White. I know the hero never believes at first. If they did, it wouldn't be a very good story."

And the story was the most important thing. Emma had to understand that, had to believe in it. Henry was going to get her to believe if it was the last thing he'd do.

"If you need proof, take them," he told her, "Read them, but whatever you do don't let her see these pages. They're dangerous. If she finds out who you are, then it would be bad."

As they neared the school, Henry began to walk ahead of them.

"I gotta go," he told her, "But I'll find you later and we can get started." He ran past Mary Margaret, eager to get school over with so he could begin more important things. As he hurried on, he couldn't help but call back to Emma again. "I knew you'd believe me!"

"I never said I did!" Emma called out to him.

"Why else would you be here?" Henry said back, all smiles.

That certainly was the question, wasn't it?


	5. Chapter 5

Mary Margaret watched as Henry ran inside. She tried to think back and remember if she had ever seen the boy so excited to go to school, but when she did she couldn't find the memory. It brought a smile to her face at the sight of Henry's excitement, which had been nonexistent for the longest time. The poor boy often seemed like a ghost in school. He floated from class to class, no joy or happiness in his eyes. She had tried to bring back some light into his eyes, which was why she had gifted him the book of stories. It had only sent him running off to chase the fictional character. Well, more than that. It had also sent him in the search for his birth mother, something Mary Margaret never imagined would happen. Henry was back now though. While he struggled to separate the story characters to the real people of Storybrooke, he was smiling again. For the moment, that was enough for Mary Margaret. When her eyes caught who had been following close behind him, it was Mary Margaret's turn to smile.

Emma and her boyfriend slowed to a stop on the sidewalk outside of school. They exchanged a few words, which ended in Killian leaning over to press a kiss to Emma's temple. Mary Margaret didn't know Emma Swan outside of the small meeting they had the day before, but the woman had been kind to her when Regina wasn't. To be honest, Regina Mills was never really nice to her. However, to find such kindness from a stranger warmed Mary Margaret's heart. That stranger was also the reason there was joy in Henry's eyes again. That certainly counted for something in Mary Margaret's book.

"So you've decided to stay," Mary Margaret said, as she made her way up to the two, "I'm glad."

"You are?" Emma asked, somewhat skeptical, "Seriously?"

"Of course," Mary Margaret smiled, "I haven't seen Henry this happy in a while. It's nice to see him smile again. I'm pretty sure that's because of you."

"Yeah, well," Emma shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, "It's temporary. I'm only staying a few days." Mary Margaret's happy expression seemed to soften sadly at that, which made Emma even more uncomfortable. "He's a cool kid though. A little eccentric, but I guess you have to be when you live in such a-"

"Beautiful town," Killian interjected, before Emma could finish her sentence. He knew his choice of words to describe the town was most likely better than hers. "One that I'm going to take the afternoon and explore." He turned his gaze towards Emma with a charming smile on his lips. "Join me?"

"Maybe later," Emma replied, ignoring the flutter in her chest at the way Killian looked at her, "There's some things I need to check out first."

Mary Margaret watched as Killian leaned in to lightly kiss Emma's lips. There was a familiarity in the action, a comfort. While it was a lovely sight to see, there was a small pang of loneliness that struck Mary Margaret all the same.

"Stay out of trouble," Emma warned him.

"As milady commands," Killian regally replied, before he sent a playful wink in Mary Margaret's direction, "Always a pleasure, Ms. Blanchard."

Killian didn't expect to find much in the town of Storybrooke. Hell, he hadn't even heard of the place until the night Henry came. It was cities and activity that Killian found himself drawn to. The possibility of some sort of action. **Adventure.** He never felt quite right sitting in one place for too long. The small town life always sounded on the dull side for Killian and Storybrooke felt like the kind of peaceful place where nothing exciting happened.

From the looks of things, it was as dull as it sounded, if not more.

He passed store after store, brushed and bumped past a few townsfolk as they hurried by him, and wondered if he'd find something worthwhile in town. His feet led him towards the docks. Killian eyed the boathouse, the few boats that were there anchored side-by-side. As he made his way further up the docks, he came across a stray piece of rope. The pad of his thumb brushed along the length of it when he picked it up and the memory of hard hands grasping the rough cord flashed in his mind.

**Hands.**

Killian had grown so comfortable with the way he was now. Flashes of memories from his past life, memories that were more akin to riddles without resolutions, were of little use to him now. For all he knew those memories were nothing more than the mind's need to fill in the gaps, the unanswered questions. A handless man without a past. That was who he was now. Killian didn't want to search for the answers. Not when there was a chance that the answers he searched for were more curse than blessing. By the looks of him, Killian was sure the answers weren't what fairy tales were made of.

"You certainly look comfortable in this environment," a voice said from behind him.

Turning, Killian found himself in the company of Regina Mills once more. He didn't know how the woman had managed to sneak up on him, but Killian refused to let his surprise show. Instead, he toyed with the rope in his hand and leaned against the railing.

"I enjoy the sound," Killian casually replied. He watched as Regina seemed to study him again. The woman seemed to be at war with herself in her own head the way she kept herself from speaking. As much as he enjoyed the idea of being studied by a beautiful woman, Killian only had one woman in mind when it came to that and Regina Mills was not the woman. "Is there something you'd like to ask me, Madam Mayor?"

Regina's eyes narrowed slightly as a switch seemed to flip in her mind. She stood straighter, hands clasped together in front of her as she took a step closer to him. Despite having a few inches on her, Regina's whole demeanor seemed to look down upon him.

"I want to know how you got here," she demanded.

"By car," Killian replied, despite the tone he had received.

"I don't mean how you weaseled your way into my town," Regina spat out, all sense of false politeness forgotten, "I meant _here_."

There was a level of anger in her voice was shocking. What was this woman trying to achieve? What other 'here' was there? Her questions were borderline insane in Killian's mind. It had only been the second time interacting with this woman, yet Killian believed it was two times too many.

"I think we're done here," Killian said, as he gave Regina an uneasy look.

He pocketed the rope and stepped to leave, but Regina didn't let him get far. He had taken all of one step before she blocked his path. The venom-filled words and hard eyes were replaced in an instant, another quick flip of the switch for Regina. Now she stood before him, cold to the bone and ice for eyes.

"We're done when I say we're done," Regina told him, "And this conversation is far from over. I don't know _how_ you got here or what you're trying to achieve, but I'll find out. When I do there'll be no power in this land that could save you."

"I don't take kindly to threats."

"Then think of it as a warning," she said, easily, "Take your little girlfriend and whatever plans you think you have... _and leave my town._"

Killian kept his gaze leveled with Regina's, unafraid. There was no turning around and hightailing it out of there. This woman wanted him to yield, to bow and scrape. Like being the mayor meant she was some sort of royalty. While he was more than capable of pacifying her madness, there was a part of him that rebelled.

"Consider the warning received," Killian replied, before confidently adding, "But I don't believe I'll be leaving anytime soon." He watched as Regina, who had only just begun to have a look of accomplishment on her face, glared as he continued to speak. "You have quite the little town here. One that I have every intention of exploring. That's not a crime, is it?" A slow smirk appeared on Killian's lips as he watched Regina grow more and more unsatisfied. He didn't know exactly why, but he enjoyed the sight more than he knew he should have.

"You'll regret this," Regina told him.

"That'd be my cross to bear, wouldn't it?" Killian said. The look on Regina's face more than promised that she would make him bear every inch of it. "It was an interesting tactic though," he added, "If I were a lesser man, I'm sure it would have worked. Approaching me alone, the regal tone, the thinly veiled threats to leave town _or else_. You certainly are taking your role as the Evil Queen seriously, aren't you?"

He watched as a flash of recognition and shock appeared on her face.

"You son of a bitch," Regina spat out.

"I trust you'll work harder next time," he told her, as he stepped around her to leave, "It'd be a tragedy if that was all you could come up with."

Pleased that he had gotten under her skin, Killian made his way off. He didn't need to look behind him to know that Regina Mills most likely glared daggers at him. He left the docks with a high head though and an interesting story to share with Emma.

However, Emma had yet to appear later in the afternoon, which left him to finish his stroll around town.

Twice.

Other than the docks and a fairly empty bar, he was less than impressed with the town. He probably would have taken Regina up on her offer to leave town had the woman not ambush him and try to force him out. That sort of thing was never taken kindly. Killian knew that staying a few days in Storybrooke was important to Emma and he was going to be there for her. No amount of empty threats from a stranger would change that.

Killian contemplated going back to Granny's Diner. He never did get that coffee earlier and it seemed like the only place in town to get a decent cup. As he begun to make his way across the street towards the diner, Killian heard someone call out his name. He turned slightly to find Henry approach him quickly. There was an urgency in Henry's eyes that made Killian hurry towards the boy. He brushed and bumped against people as he rushed past them towards Henry.

"Henry," Killian said, as he met the boy halfway on the sidewalk. He didn't get the chance to ask him what his rush was, as Henry had already made a grab for his wrist and began to pull him along. "Henry-"

"I don't know what she did," Henry cut him off, "But she didn't do it. It was a set up. It was the Evil Queen. She did this. I _know_ she did."

"Henry, wait," Killian replied, as he stopped his steps. He took Henry by the shoulders as he bent down to meet his eye level. "Tell me what happened, lad."

"There's no time," Henry insisted, "Emma's in jail and we need to bail her out."

_That_ got Killian's attention. He straightened quickly, patted himself down for his wallet and phone. He certainly had enough money to make bail and get Emma out of whatever she had gotten into.

"Let's go to the station," he told Henry, as he stuck his hands into the pockets of his jeans, "We'll get this sorted out and..." Killian trailed off as his attention shot to his pockets. His phone wasn't where he left it and neither was his wallet. Both items were nowhere to be found.

"What's wrong?" Henry asked, confusion in his voice as he watched Killian pat himself down.

"My wallet," Killian replied, frustration in his voice, "It's _gone."_

"But what about Emma?" Henry asked, as they began to head towards the police station once more, "I don't think my allowance will cover it."

"I don't suppose you have an elaborate breakout planned," Killian said.

Henry didn't, but he might have to consider coming up with one if the good guys were already in trouble their second day in town. He spotted Mary Margaret coming out of the corner store and instantly knew she'd help. She was Emma's mother after all.

"I have the next best thing," Henry announced, before he ran over go his school teacher, "Ms. Blanchard, we need your help."

"Henry, you can't," Killian insisted, "It's too much to ask of her."

"Ask me what?" Mary Margaret asked, as she looked from young boy to man.

"Emma's in jail and we need you to get her out," Henry quickly said, "Killian would have done it, but he lost his wallet-"

"Misplaced," Killian insisted, "Possibly stolen." His face softened as he turned his attention Mary Margaret. "And asking you to pay bail for someone you barely know is-"

"I'll do it," Mary Margaret told him.

"Yes!" Henry hollered out, fist pumped in the air as he celebrated the small win. No matter what evil tried to do, good will always prevail.

Killian watched for a moment as Henry seemingly led the small pack towards the station. He wondered how the hell Emma got arrested, why Mary Margaret was so easy to convince to help, and what possessed Henry to believe all of this was Regina's doing. Whatever the answers were and no matter how insane it was, Killian must have been just as crazy to go along with all of it.

"Apple picking."

That was the only reply Emma had to Killian's question about what her next move was. Like Henry, Emma believed she was set up by Regina. Something about papers from Henry's therapist's office, then the arrest. After Mary Margaret made bail for Emma and the four of them walked out of the station, Emma had it in her head to serve up a bit of outlaw justice.

"We'll all go," Henry insisted, "We're a team-"

"This is sort of something I gotta do alone, kid," Emma explained, before she looked to Killian and Mary Margaret, "Will you take him home?"

"Of course," Mary Margaret replied, as she placed a hand pn Henry's shoulder, "We'll give you a minute."

Killian watched as Mary Margaret and Henry stepped off to the side to give them some privacy before he focused completely on Emma. He liked to believe he knew her better than most and that he could read her easily. The expression she wore now told him that she was looking for a little payback.

"I want to assume 'apple picking' is a clever code word for something else," he said, as he took a step closer to Emma.

"Nope," Emma replied, "Pretty clear definition of what I'm about to do."

"Will we be needing to bail you out of jail again?" Killian asked her.

"Technically, you and your lost wallet didn't bail me out."

"Misplaced," Killian corrected, "Possibly stolen."

"Whatever," Emma replied, as she lightly brushed her had along his arm, "Drop the kid off at his place and I'll meet up with you later, okay?"

Emma stepped to leave, but Killian reached out and took one of her hands into his. He stepped forward and brought his lips down to kiss Emma's. Knowing they had an audience, Killian kept it short and sweet. When their lips broke apart, Emma felt Killian give her hand a soft squeeze before he let go.

"The last time you told me you'd see me later you ended up behind bars," Killian softly said, as he reached up to playfully tug at one of Emma's curls, "See to it that you avoid incarceration this time, love."

Emma watched as Killian released the curl he held between his fingers and moved off to join Mary Margaret and Henry. As the three made their way off, she took a deep breath. She didn't want anything she did to hurt Henry, but she knew without a shadow of doubt that Regina had been the one that set her up. Emma wasn't going to let that woman get one up on her, not with some shoddy frame up. Not a chance on hell of that happening.

It was apple picking season and Emma knew exactly where she was going to start.

"Emma's quite... spirited, isn't she?"

Mary Margaret wasn't sure if that word was the right one, but it seemed to be the only word she came up with in the moment. With Henry dropped off at his house, Killian escorted the teacher to her apartment. They walked through the streets of town and the both of them no doubt wondered what the hell Emma was up to. Whatever it was, they had a feeling it would make headlines.

"In her own way," Killian replied, "She definitely has a way of taking on challenges and going after what she wants."

"A good trait to have," Mary Margaret said, before she added, "I can see a little bit of that in Henry. More than a bit, actually. He's such a special kid. So brave and curious."

"From my limited experience, kids are naturally spirited," Killian told her, "That braveness and curiosity about everything they encounter is something we all possess at a young age. Blank slates and such... before the world takes that from us, that is." Mary Margaret looked at him as they crossed the street. She listened as he continued to speak, interested in hearing more. "For some, the harshness of reality beats away at those traits over time. Not completely, but it does to an extent. The unlucky ones have that happen too young, though I'm sure there are ones fortunate enough to slip by relatively unscathed."

"That just sounds so... sad," Mary Margaret couldn't help but say.

"Sounds like life," Killian replied, "It's tragic and often cruel. If you're lucky, you might find someone that makes it all feel a little better."

"Is that what happened with you and Emma?" Mary Margaret asked. She watched as a faint smile appeared on Killian's lips. "You two seem really comfortable together. Content. Have you been together long?"

"A year," Killian replied, "Maybe a bit longer than that." Hell, they slipped into things so smoothly that he wasn't quite sure. Neither he nor Emma were the kind of people that kept track of month-a-versaries. "Not particularly long to some, but quite the stretch of time for us."

He was proud of it too. Killian never expected to be at this place in his life and he knew it was the same for her. They were far from having the whole relationship thing down, but they handled things their own way and it worked for them. At least it worked for them now. Still, knowing Emma was on his side as he was hers was a comfort he was happy to have.

"It's quite the experience, isn't it?" Killian asked, "Having someone in that way."

"I wouldn't know," Mary Margaret replied, her voice soft as she spoke.

"Oh, I refuse to believe that," Killian chuckled, as they slowed to a stop outside of Mary Margaret's apartment building, "The men of Storybrooke can't possibly be that blind to those around them."

"It's true," she told him, a smile on her lips from his words, "I don't know why, but nothing ever seems to work out. I don't even remember the last time I went on a date." There was a sadness in her voice that threatened to spread across her face. Mary Margaret pushed it aside though, forced a brave smile as she looked to Killian. "I don't mind being alone though. At least for now." She pushed through the words, almost as if saying the words made them true. "The one for me is out there somewhere."

"You just need to find the bloody bastard and knock some sense into the man," Killian laughed. Mary Margaret found herself doing the same, unable to keep the laugh in. "A well-intentioned knocking of the senses, of course."

"Of course," Mary Margaret agreed, before she turned towards the door, "Thank you for walking me home, Killian."

"It's no problem," Killian replied, as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat, "You helped Emma today. That makes you more than trustworthy enough in my eyes."

Once Mary Margaret was inside her building, Killian made his way back to Granny's inn. He would have called to check in on Emma, but quickly remembered that his phone and wallet were still missing. When he slipped into the room he shared with Emma, Killian checked every inch of the room in search for them. He couldn't have lost both his wallet and phone at the exact moment when he needed them the most. It was just unheard of.

Part of Killian wondered if Regina had anything to do with it. After their conversation earlier that day, he felt more and more inclined to believe Henry's theories about his adoptive mother being the Evil Queen. Well, about as inclined as one can be when rooted in reality and not imagination. Imaginations of a young boy aside, Killian wouldn't put it past the woman to do something like swipe a phone and wallet, especially if the idea that she had something to do with Emma's incarceration was true.

Killian laid across the bed when he realized searching for his things in the room was a lost cause. He considered retracing his steps in the hopes that some kind citizen of Storybrooke was holding it somewhere for him, but knew that the odds of finding them were not in his favor. He was still on the bed when Emma returned to the room. Her white tank top had some dirt marks and her pants were dusty, but despite all if that Emma wore a look of satisfaction on her face. She had more than enjoyed taking Regina Mills down a few notches. Almost as much as she enjoyed relieving her apple tree of a few branches.

Emma slipped out of her boots as she shuffled over to the side of the bed. At first glance it may have seemed as though her boyfriend had been sleeping, but Emma knew better. His arm was thrown over his face and his chest rose and fell calmly, but there was an alertness in his state that Emma could see from miles away.

"Did you enjoy your outing, my dear?" Killian asked, arm still over his eyes as she sat beside him on the bed.

"Yeah," Emma replied, a smile on her face as the memory of the branch falling off the tree with a thud came to her mind, "It was pretty damn successful."

"I trust you showed enough restraint," he said, as Emma pulled his arm from his face to look at him. He opened his eyes to her then and Emma stared down at the blue eyes she had come to admire.

"I'm sure I did," Emma replied, with an easy shrug of her shoulder, "Enough to make a point."

She watched as Killian reached up and pulled a leaf out of her hair. There was a flash of amusement on his face as he brushed it against his fingers.

"And the point had to do with apple picking?" he asked, before he quickly added, "Or do I not want to know? Knowing would make me an accessory. For all I know I could be harboring a fugitive right now."

"Funny man," Emma dryly said, as she plucked the leaf from Killian's fingers. She shifted closer to him as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "You'd know if I were a fugitive, because I'd tell you and I expect you to meet me at the rendezvous point."

"Ah," Killian grinned, "And the rendezvous point is where again?"

Emma let her forearm rest against his chest as she leaned over his body. Her long hair fell over one shoulder as she brought her lips down towards Killian's. Emma sensed his wanting and his eagerness to kiss her. She didn't give him what he wanted though. Instead she let the faint brush of her lips teased his, let her fingers trail along the front of his shirt.

"Rhode Island," she replied, her words a whisper against his lips, "That's where we'll go."

She felt his fingertips travel up the side of her neck and comb through her hair. He did things like that. Small touches that seemed like such an ordinary act, but had a way of stirring something deep inside of her. Killian Jones hadn't scaled over the walls Emma had built around herself. He had crashed right through them, broke through brick and rock until he found a place for himself in her heart. Their lips had only begun to meet when a knock interrupted them.

"Bloody hell," Killian breathed out, as Emma was pushed herself away from the bed to answer the door.

Emma ignored his protests and pleads to not answer the door and come back to bed. They were mostly made in jest, though she knew the offers of sex he threw in were most likely on the serious side. She hushed him as she opened the door.

Granny Lucas stood on the other side. She wrung her hands nervously as she met Emma's eyes before they flickered over towards Killian, who had swung his legs over the side of the bed to sit up at the sight of her.

"Oh my," the elder Lucas softly said, "This is terribly awkward."

"Not at all," Killian smiled, as he moved to stand behind Emma, "Terribly awkward would have been if you knocked... say... five minutes later?"

Emma nudged Killian within her elbow at his words, slightly worried they would scandalize the kind inn owner. It seemed as though whatever was on Granny Lucas' mind sent the comment straight over her head. She watched as the older woman nervously brought a hand up to touch her hair, to brush over the front of her apron. Whatever was on her mind clearly brought her discomfort.

"I need to ask you to leave," Granny Lucas replied, "I'm afraid we have a 'no felons' rule."

"What?" Killian asked, beside himself with confusion.

"It's a city ordinance."

"Let me guess," Emma flatly replied, "The mayor's office just called to remind you."

Regina. It had to be her. Emma had tangled with and avoided many things in her lifetime, but never in her wildest memories had she come across a mayor with such a strong grip on a town. She had dared Regina Mills to come at her, cut down her precious apple tree the way warriors had thrown down gauntlets. Now the opposition had struck back.

"You can gather your things," the elder Lucas told them, "But I need to have your room key back."

Emma sent Killian a look over her shoulder. City ordinance, her ass. It was nothing but a message. Still, it was a message that they couldn't fight. With no other motel or inn in town, they were without a roof over their heads. It was a minor setback, but nothing that would sideline Emma for long. She pulled the room key from her back pocket and stepped up to Granny Lucas to hand it over. The older woman took it with a saddened smile before she left the couple to collect their things.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Killian's voice drifted into her mind.

"Nothing," Emma replied, as she turned to face her boyfriend. At least nothing she was willing to talk about in that moment She took a quick glance around the room, decided that it wouldn't take them long to grab their stuff. They didn't have much time to get comfortable anyway. "Let's go," she told him, "We'll get everything and figure it all out in the car."

Sleeping in her car was something Emma had done plenty of times. It didn't even top the list of terrible places she had slept in over the years. It was fairly cramped, but she had made it work for her. Luckily, she wasn't alone. She had Killian this time, who was no stranger to sailing on rough waters. Even luckier, his car had much more legroom. Roughing it for a night or two wouldn't be easy, but they would make it work for them in the end.

It was only a week in town anyway.

At least that was the plan.

They had collected the few items they brought into the room and made their way out of the inn. It was apparent from the look on both the Widow Lucas and her granddaughter's face that neither were pleased with the fact that Emma and Killian were forced to leave. The two women seemed to have the inn to themselves most nights. Not many seemed to vacation in Storybrooke.

"I was told the city ordinance also bans you from parking in the parking lot," Granny Lucas told them, her voice hushed as she added, "However... I don't believe the 'no felons' rule extends towards public places. For instance, the sidewalks on Main St."

"Just don't park on the red line," Ruby added, before a small smirk came to her lips as she looked from Emma to Killian, "And don't do anything I would do... or just don't get caught if you do."

Killian bit the inside of his cheek to keep from chuckling as he and Emma left the two women, who began to bicker over Ruby's comment. They moved towards the parking lot, ready to turn in for the night. As they stepped through the woodland into the clearing, something caught the corner of Emma's eye.

A hooded figure stood beside Killian's car.

His **open** car.

This son of a bitch was trying to rob them.


End file.
